Forbidden Love
by Pinkrose786
Summary: It's been two years since Trunks learn who his mate was. Now it was time, on this night his mate would come into his Inheritance and everything was going to change. He didn't want anymore pain, so he hoped his mate would accept him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z or any or the characters.**

**Forbidden Love**

**Pinkrose note: This is the first of the Destine Mates Series. Goten/Trunks 17/19. Give it a honest read, then review and let me know what you think.**

********On with the story********

_It is said that all Saiyan of Planet Vegeta are born with soul mates. When the Saiyan comes into their Inheritance at the age of seventeen they automatically know the identity of there mate. If by chance the Saiyan had never meet there mate, then they know there smell. When a Saiyan finds his or her mate they will do anything to keep them safe and to stay by their sides._

_All Saiyans mates are very possessive of one another, but the dominate mate is by far the most possessive of the pair. The dominate won't tolerate someone trying to hurt or take their mate away._

_In order for destine Saiyan mates to bond, they must experience and complete the Three Bonds. The bond of trust, the mind, and the physical bond. When these bonds are finished, the only way to part Saiyan mates is through death-but it is said that even death can not keep mates from one another._

_Saiyan mates are not meant to be kept apart, for no reason, not even class and level restriction. Because living without one's mate is said to be extremely painful and can lead to insanity. _

_

* * *

_Prince Trunks flexed his fingers hoping to get rid of the feeling of physical pain he was experiencing. He had been told that being close to one's mate and being unable to touch said mate was very painful. Today was his mate seventeenth birthday, and at midnight that night everything was going to change.

When Goten looked his way, he forced himself to smile. Today was his birthday after all, and Trunks knew he hadn't been a good friend lately. He was trying to be a good mate instead. Two years ago when he came into his inheritance and learned that fifteen year old _Goten _was his mate, staying away had been the hardest thing he ever done.

"You keep staring at Goten son. You promise me you would look out for your mate today." Queen Bulma grabbed Trunks hand and squeezed. "It's been two years since your Inheritance son and I worry."

Trunks smiled. "Would you like to dance Mother?"

"Trunks-"

"I know you're worried Mother. But I can care for myself, and my mate will come when it's time. So please, let's dance. I don't won't to spoil my best friends party."

Bulma sighed. "You're right. An there is no need to let this beautiful dress go to waste. So, yes, I would love to dance." Trunks swept his Mother onto the dance floor and they danced until his father step in.

"Father." Trunks nodded, handing his Mother to her mate. "Take good care of my Mother."

The King smirked, pulling his mate close. "That's something you don't have to tell me son."

The Prince smiled and left the dance floor. He stood next to the refreshment table, waiting for Goten to come to him. His mate didn't know they were mates, but they were still best friends. An he hadn't even told the birthday boy happy birthday.

"Hey Trunks."

"Having fun Goten?"

"Yeah, our Bulma knows how to throw a great party. But I can't wait for it to be over, to many people wishing me a happy birthday." Goten looked at Trunks pointy. He was getting anxious Trunks hadn't said anything to him about his big day.

"You are like a son to her. She loves you, and would do anything to make you happy. Did you want something Goten?"

Goten looked away trying unsuccessfully to keep the hurt from showing in his eyes. What did he care about all these Saiyan wishing him luck with his mate, and a happy birthday, when his best friend didn't acknowledge it?

"It's nothing Trunks."

The Saiyan Prince smiled at his silly little mate. He wrap his arm around Goten shoulders-in a brotherly matter-finally getting the contact he craved. "Happy Birthday Goten, and don't freak out when you learn who your mate is."

"Thank you Trunks." Goten beamed, smiling that smile that only the Son-family seem to have.

"No problem, go on and enjoy your party." Letting go was always the hardest thing to do. But Trunks was comforted with the thought of tonight. _Goten._

_*****Trunks loves Goten*****_

Later that night Trunks changed into a muscle shirt and black pants. Anticipation was making his blood boil. Two years of quiet suffering, two years of pretending like nothing had change. Two years of pain, and ignoring his parents worried and sometimes irate looks. Everything was going to change tonight.

"Are you nervous, brother." Bra was sitting on her brothers bed, and she had watched him pace back and forwards, sit down only to get up and pace again.

"I can't help this feeling Bra. Saiyan mates are nothing new. But two Saiyan males together isn't exactly normal sister."

"I know, but Goten is your mate. He is going to need you to be strong for him. Even though these two years haven't been easy for you, you've had time to get use to your best friend being your mate."

Trunks turned to watch his sister intently. "Are you okay, Bra?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, big brother. My crush on Goten was nothing compared to what you feel for him. I would never, nor could I, stand in your way of being happy. I love you brother. An when I turn seventeen I will fine happiness as well."

Trunks smiled. "Thank you, Bra. I'm so glad to have you in my corner, I have a feeling that me and Goten will need all the support we can get."

Bra stood and hugged her brother. "Well maybe one day you can return the favor. Now you should leave it's just about time."

Trunks kissed his sister forehead and left.

****_Trunks loves Goten_****

Goten stretched out on his bed in the Palace. His parents had wanted him to come to the house tonight. But leaving had seemed wrong and Goten had convinced them to let him stay. It was almost time. He would come into his inheritance any moment, and finally know who he was destine to be with forever.

Forever was a long time and the thought of being with the same Saiyan forever weighted heavily on his mind. He was worried about there futures. Would he even like his mate?

Goten turned to his side watching the moon. His mate wasn't the only thing he was worried about. Trunks, his best friend, the Saiyan Prince, and the Saiyan he loved more than anything was acting strange around him. They hardly ever trained together anymore, and he hadn't been inside Trunks's room in just about a year. An the way his friend would look at him, with such a desperate need in his eyes, scared him sometimes.

Goten inched his way to the side of the bed. Normally when he couldn't sleep his best friend was always there for him. Sometimes they even sleep in the same bed together, but those nights were rare because Trunks had look like it physically pain him for them to be so close together.

He watched the moon as it etched it way to it's highest point. It was time. He could feel the change coming on. Although no pain ever came with a Saiyan Inheritance, Goten struggled to stay upright. His body felt like it was weighted down with metal, and he was so tired. Giving up the fight he collapsed on his bed, knowing the next time he opened his eyes he would know who his mate was.

Trunks opened the door to Goten room then closed it softly. He made his way over to the bed and sat down. He knew what the exhaustion of the Inheritance was like, but he was impatient.

"Hurry and open your eyes Goten." Trunks murmured, letting his fingers glide through Goten shoulder length and slightly spiky hair. "I've waited so long for this night. All I ask is that you give us a chance."

Goten groaned, turning his face towards Trunks hand, but didn't wake up. Trunks smiled. "I'll wait for you Goten, but don't kept me waiting all night."

His lips were hovering above his mate's when Goten opened his eyes. "Finally awake I see."

"Trunks it's you-my mate." Trunks kissed him, then ran his lip down the side of his neck. He pressed himself against Goten body waiting for him to wake up completely. He leaned his head down on Goten shoulder and let himself enjoy the feeling of his mate's fingers gliding through his hair. He would enjoy this moment for as long as he could, because the second Goten fully comprehended what was going on everything would change.

After several long minutes of this Trunks lifted his lips to Goten's neck. He began slowly kissing his way across Goten's shoulder as the little saiyan clung to his back. Goten whimpered and pulled Trunks up, pressing his lips against his mate.

Then he tensed and Trunks pulled away. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking into the clearly focused eyes of his mate. Goten didn't answer, but he did push him away.

"Goten-"

"No, just back up a little Trunks. I-I can't-"

Trunks pulled away slowly, he knew this was coming but that didn't lessen the pain. He knelt beside the bed clutching his hands together. "What do you want me to do, say. Goten."

Goten sat up in the bed, avoiding Trunks eyes. "I don't understand this. Why is this happening?"

"What's there to understand? We are mates- destine to be by each other sides forever."

"This shouldn't be happening Trunks! You're my best friend, okay, you're not suppose to be my mate! What's worst you're the Saiyan Prince, a male. How can you expect us to be m-mates." There was angry in Goten voice, he couldn't help it. "This just isn't possible."

Trunks stood and walk to the wall and slide down it. "Oh, Goten don't do this to me. I've waited two years for you. Do you have any idea of the pain I've went through when I was to far from you?"

"Trunks, please-"

"I will do my best to make you happy. I will never knowingly hurt you, and I will destroy anyone who causes you pain. I love you, so much." Trunks started, head bowed hiding tears. "You're my best friend and I have loved you since we were children. Now that you're my mate, I will love you forever." The silence in the room was deadening and Trunks heart clenched in pain every second it lasted.

He flinched when he felt Goten hands cup his face. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I know you understand the shook I'm experiencing. When you woke that night, and knew I was your mate…what did feel?"

Trunks clasped the hand cupping his face. "I was shocked at first, but I couldn't say I didn't expect it. We've been together for so long, and I could never imagine being with someone other than you. Goten, please, don't seen me away. We're mates give us a chance."

Goten sat back on his knees, kneeling in front of his mate. He knew Trunks was the dominate in their relationship, and he was the submissive. But at this moment he had the power to strengthen there relationship or destroy it.

With out another thought he opened his arms and Trunks smiled before leaning into them. "I don't ever want to see you with tears on your face again. It's not right."

"Now that I have you, Goten …what reason do I have to cry?"

"Come on, let's get in the bed." As they settled in the bed, Goten laid his head on Trunks chest and sighed. "I won't push you away Trunks, just give me some time."

'_Just let me stay close to you, darling. An I will give you all the time you need.'_

"What-"

'_Don't be surprise Goten. We already Trust each other. So forming the second part of the Three Bonds, so fast, shouldn't be to surprising.'_

'_Your right. I want you to know that I-I love you Trunks. An I'm sorry if I hurt you.'_

'_I love you, too. Nothing will ever change that.'_

They held each other the entire night. The next day Trunks woke first and eased himself out of Goten bed, hoping he didn't wake his mate.

"Where are you going Trunks." Well that didn't work. He leaned down and placed a gently kiss on his adorable mate pouting lips.

"I am not _adorable _Trunks."

"Yes you are." Trunks chuckled. " But only to me. I'm going to head back to my room, okay."

Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks neck, pulling him down for another lingering kiss. "Kay."

When he left, Goten snuggled onto the pillow Trunks slept on and went back to sleep. Dreaming about his mate and trying not to think about what there family was going to say. He knew telling there family would hard, but as long as they stayed together nothing would tear them apart.

******Trunks/Goten*******

**Pink rose note: As I said in my profile all the stories will be stand alone. But reading them in the order they are published is recommended, and will probably be more enjoyable to you guys. So drop me a review, and tell me what you think. I know not as angst as the summary would suggest, huh.**

**P.s. if you haven't notice Escape is complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

Pink rose note: I would like to give a special thanks to Tracybrat, jo, DevilsNvrCry and XxHellAngel95xX for the reviews they wrote. Enjoy kiddies!

*****Part 2*****

Trunks sat next to his Father, thinking. They were at dinner, there entire extended family. He looked up and saw Goten talking to his sister, and smirk.

Bra was coming into her Inheritance soon and it was the general idea that Goten was her mate. But Trunks was growing tired of that charade.

'_Are you ready, Goten?'_

'_Of course.'_

Trunks turned to his Father. He knew his father would understand how fiercely he needed to be around his love. King Vegeta would understand the pain his body endured if he was separated from Goten.

A Prince. The Prince of the entire Saiyan race, he never asked for much, he did what he had to do to keep his planet-his home-alive. But he wanted this so bad, he needed his mate with a crazed desperation-and he would have him.

'_I'm not going anywhere, Trunks. You can have me.'_

Trunks smiled. _'I love you.'_

'_I love you, too.'_

"Father, Mother I need to explain some things to you."

Bulma smiled at her son. "What is it, darling." Trunks turned to his Father to see if he was listening.

"Go ahead." The King said.

"Two years ago, when I came into my Inheritance, I knew exactly who my mate was."

"Why didn't you-"

"Please, Mother don't interrupt. I know you were worried, and I am sorry that I lied to you. It's wasn't about why I didn't go. At the time I couldn't go to my mate. He was to young."

"He?" Vegeta asked, startled. He wasn't the only one, the Son family looked quite shock as well. Especially Pan, he knew she thought he would be her mate.

"Yes, he. My mate is a Saiyan male. Staying away from him when my change was done, was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Like I said he was to young, he wouldn't have understood. I had to wait two years for him to be ready. An the pain was almost unbearable, constant agony. Being in his present was just as painful."

'_Trunks?'_

'_Only because I couldn't hold you like I wanted to, chibi.'_

"Father, Mother I'm asking for you to understand. I don't wont to lose you, but I won't be without my mate."

Bulma walked over to Trunks and hugged him. "I'm so happy you've got your mate. I could see the pain in your eyes daily, and I hated it. I could care less about the gender of your mate, as long as you're happy."

"Thank you." Trunks said, watching his mother return to her spot beside Vegeta.

"You haven't told us who your mate's name, son." Trunks didn't know what to make of the calmness in his Father's voice. He looked around the table, everyone was watching him.

"I'm sure you have an idea of who it is Father."

"Humor me."

"Why, it's Goten of course." The silence in the room was palpable. It was nothing less than what they had expected. Trunks relaxed in his chair, and turned his gazed to Goten. He had done nothing wrong, so he wouldn't act like he had.

Goten smiled with amusement at Trunks. _'Cocky much, love.'_

'_I have no idea what you mean. I simply told them the truth. Although your mother is looking at me, like I'm evil in disguise.'_

"He lying." Chi Chi started, standing up. "Goten told us that he couldn't find his mate. Tell them, sweetie, tell him."

"He not lying, Mother. I am his mate, and he is mine."

"But-"

"I kept it a secret, so we could tell everyone together. I wanted to make sure, everyone found out at the same time. Are you going to be able to except this, Mother, Father."

"I-I-"

"Of course we will, son. Trunks is your mate, _we _would never stand in the way of your happiness. Isn't that right, Chi Chi?"

"But Goku-"

"Saiyan mates are never meant to be kept apart. For _any_ reason. I will not have my son in pain, because of something you don't like."

"Thank you Father."

Goku smiled and clasped Goten shoulder. "You are my son, your happiness makes me happy."

Everyone turned to quiet Saiyan King. "Trunks I have known Goten was your mate for the last two years."

"How-"

"It wasn't' that hard to figure out. The way you looked at him, how you avoided being alone him, you made it very easy for me. I was just waiting for you to tell me and your Mother. The only angry I'll felt was your need to keep it from us. You caused your mother a lot of unnecessary worry and pain."

"Forgive me, Mother. I wanted to wait until Goten was ready. Bra was the only one who knew. I had to tell her, she is my sister and I love her. But when she would _flirt _would Goten, I burned with jealous. I didn't want to hurt her, so I told her. An she helped me a lot."

"You should know son that I would never stand in way of you being with your mate. I know what it's like, the pain. I could never allow you to feel the pain that I endured."

"I'm glad. You know, Father I believe that's one of your longest speeches ever." Trunks said, causing everyone to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Pan shouted, ignoring her parents urging her to sit. "Goten can't be your mate, Trunks."

"Pan you're sixteen, okay. I understand your frustration. I know you thought I was to be your mate, but I'm not. Goten is mate, and I won't apologize for it. When your mate comes to you, you'll understand."

"No." Pan said, leaving the room.

"It's okay." Bra said, standing. "I'll talk to her."

**(o)**

"Do you think Pan is okay?" After dinner Goten and Trunks retired to Trunks' room to be alone. Trunks who was sprawled on the bed, pulled Goten on top of him.

"I'm sure Bra will get her to understand."

"Trunks?" Goten started, turning on his back and pulling Trunks with him. "I wish you had told me I was causing you pain."

Trunks settled himself between Goten legs, smirking when his mate moaned. "It's was the bond, not you."

"I-I don't understand."

"You were so close to me, chibi. Those night you slept in my bed, you were so close, and I couldn't touch you. A mate will always needs his other half. I needed constant contact and when you were close and I couldn't touch-hold you, the bond was trying to make me touch you."

Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks neck. "You can touch me all you want now. I won't stop you."

Trunks breathed hitched, as he stared into Goten onyx eyes. "I…you..._what_."

"I want you to take me." Goten whispered, kissing Trunks neck. "You can touch me all you want, anyway you want. I'm yours."

"Goten."

"Trunks."

An hour or so later, Trunks gently placed Goten into a comfortable position on the bed, with shaking hands placed a pillow under his hip to support his mate. Goten was watching him with parted lips and wide onyx eyes, with a slight blush on his nose. The sight made Trunks want him even more, his mate was so gorgeous.

"I'll waited so long for this," he said, knowing that Goten could feel the need that was scorching his blood. "I promise, I won't hurt you."

Goten nodded, trusting his mate not to harm him. Trunks had already brought him to orgasm once that night, making his virgin body writher in pleasure. He stiffened slightly as Trunks touch him in place he'd never been touch felt good, but he felt so empty, he need something.

"Trunks, please." "Shh, I've got you, chibi." That night was a haze of pleasure for Goten, and he tried his best to return the pleasure to his mate.

* * *

**Pink rose note: Sorry about the lack of lemon. But I'm not much of a lemon writer, and I didn't want to ruin the story with a badly written one. I need practice and any advice you guy can give me, maybe one day. Okay I believe that all the lose ends for Trunks and Goten story have been tied up. If you have any question, let me know in a review and I will get back to ya in the next installment of the series. But don't worry you'll be seeing Trunks and Goten again!**

**Okay, I'm trying to decide whether or not to upload the series as the same stories, or separate. Any suggestions? Next up is Bra-although I already have her _mate _if you guys have anyone you really want her to be with let me know, and I will think about. Until next time!**


End file.
